Journey to Purity
by kvun
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic with a slight paring between Inuyasha & Kagome. Inuyasha wants to be pure but with what cost? I think ppl are slightly OOC but you'll hafta endure it anyways. ENJOY! R&R Ch. 5 is UP!
1. Ch 1 The Final Shard

Ch 1 The Final Shard

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't friggen' own friggen' Inuyasha because some other friggen' guy already did before Kvun could friggen get to it and got all the friggen' glory and friggen' fame of friggen "creating" one of the best animes of all time.

Kvun: Hey people, loyal fans and evil flamers. This is my very first Inuyasha fic. It's actually a suggested fic from a good friend of mine... SHAWNTELLE! So to Shawntelle, if you're out there reading this (which you'd better be doing!)... HI! waves . Also, I want to mention another special person who helped me a lot for at least figuring out what the names were... She's... KENDRA!! Hi out there! Oh! And a warning apology for all my typos and misspellings especially for the Japanese names that I'm bound to spell wrong. Also, I don't watch Inuyasha much so if something doesn't really make sense... SORRY! _Enjoy!_

"Demon! You're mine!" shouted Inuyasha as he clawed through a thick clump of branches creating a path for his friends; Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Chippo, Miroku, and Mr. Flea (a/n I'm so sorry guys but I don't know his name!).

"Inuyasha, this is pointless, you can't claw fast enough!" complained Chippo.

"Shut up fur ball! I want that jewel shard!" he snapped back as he cut through a particularly thick branch, "If you've got a better idea! The demon's getting away!"

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep we wouldn't be here chasing it anyways!" replied Miroku rather annoyed of his rudeness. Inuyasha twitched his little dog ears.

"YOU TRY STARING AT A FIRE AND A BUNCH OF ROCKS AND STAY AWAKE WHILE ALSO TRYING TO ENDURE YOU SNORE!" roared Inuyasha as he struggled with another very large tree trunk. Miroku blushed. "I had a lot to eat" he murmured.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome lightly, "we're this is the forest demon. If we're in the forest we need a strategy. She's got the advantage here"

"We don't need a strategy" replied Inuyasha stubbornly.

"She makes a good point master Inuyasha" muttered Mr. Flea ( ducks as angry Inuyasha fans aim knives at me head )

"How bout I use my fox fire!" suggested Chippo. I can burn the trees out of our path right at the forest demon. I do after all have the advantage.

"No Chippo!" warned Kagome, "you might have the advantage against the wood demon but if you haven't noticed, if you burn something, the entire forest will burn down!"

"So?" said Chippo.

"Gosh, must I spell it out for you?" sighed Kagome, giving a huge sweat drop, "If you burn down the forest, we'll burn down with it!"

"Oh, woops" replied Chippo sheepishly.

"Uh!" said Sango releasing a loud impatient sigh, "Never let a guy do a girl's job" She said taking out her overly large boomerang. With a mighty grin, she held it above her head and through it with all her might ripping through 20 yards of wood and trees, that would've taken Inuyasha at least 5 minutes to claw through, revealing a clear path directly do the wood demon.

Sango stood there with a smirk on her face looking at her nicely trimmed path as he bommerang came zooming back to her master. Inuyasha huffed and mutter something about cheap props.

At the end of the path was a clearing where stood the wood demon. Unlike most of the demons they had encountered, this one's human form was very pretty. With long pale green hair and sparkling eyes, she wore a forest green kimono with pink and yellow flowers on it, it's no wonder Miroku had fallen for her. Even in her demon form she was still very pretty with animal tiger stripes on her face, cute little elf ears with an assortment of earings, and a set of clear green wings in her back. Miroku made his flirting attempts painfully obvious. The wood demon had used this to her advantage to get the jewel shards to begin with.

"She's mine!" shouted Miroku clearly very angry that he had fallen for the bad guy (again). He fan towards her shouting at the top of his lungs with his golden dangly spear aimed right her. Unfortunately, Miroku was always a sucker to a cute face and the moment that the wood demon put on her puppy pout Miroku fell to the ground as if gravity just increased by 10.

He struggled leaning against his spear and with a pained expression.

"Your powers are too good for me" trying to give her a dirty look but blanking out again seeing her face now with her cute little ears wiggling slightly. Inuyasha, Kagome, Chippo and Sango all sweat dropped in the back.

"I hope you guys will be more of a challenge then this loser" said the wood demon speaking as if she were merely bored of playing a game.

"Oh, we'll be a challenge alright" replied Kagome with a grin.

"Yeah, you're going down!" squeaked Chippo.

The five of them (Mr. Flea stayed behind) charge weapons raised. Little Kirara chirped and transformed into the big flaming beast with 3 tails and let out a roar allowing Sango to jump on her back. They flew into the air.

Kagome stood in place with her bow ready to fire but Inuyasha jumped in front of her and held out his hand to block her.

"We don't need you ruining this for us" he said quietly as he jumped off to fight the wood demon.

Kagome gave a pout and glared at him but did as she was told. She didn't like being told what to do but she knew from experience that when there's a jewel shard at stake, Inuyasha was not someone you wanted to get pissed off.

Inuyasha, Kirara and Sango charged at the wood demon cornering her from all angles. But all she did was laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Sango with her boomerang raised.

"Yeah, I wouldn't laugh right before I was about to die" chuckled Inuyasha laughing at his own threat.

"You would if you were just about to win a battle" she retorted, "Look around you! You're in the forest. This is my home. You have no change of winning against me. Nature is on my side" she said laughing.

This was too much for Inuyasha. No one laughs at him! He grabbed his tetsaiga and slashed right at towards the wood demon. But before the sword could reach her, a gigantic tree rose to protect her and the sword was stabbed through it, stuck. The wood demon laughed again as another set of branches shaped as a big claw rammed Kirara and Sango pinning them into a tree. The struggled but the tree wouldn't release its grip.

"Look at you! Being beaten up by trees" she laughed hotly.

Kagome had seen enough. She took out her bow and arrow again and took aim... and fired!

She had been so quiet the entire time that the demon hadn't even noticed her there. The arrow hit her square in her left eye and the trees didn't have time to react under her control.

Sango felt the branches loosen slightly and broke free. All eyes were on the wood demon but she had disappeared.

"Wahoo" cried Kagome happily turning towards Inuyasha, "And might I remind you that it was ME who saved us... didn't mess up did I?" she grinned.

But Inuyasha was still tense and was looking around as if he were surrounded by a hundred demons.

"Don't move Kagome" he said suddenly, "She's still here, I can sense it" His eyes flared. Apparently Sango and Kirara had sensed it to because at that moment all three of them ran towards Kagome.

"SHE'S COMING FOR YOU!" cried Inuyasha alarmed as he jumped.

Suddenly a set of sharp thorny vines flew out of no where heading straight towards them. Sango and Kirara were able to fly out of the way but Inuyasha was jumping in the air and was unable to react as the vines flew towards him. Fortunately for him...

"SIT" cried Kagome suddenly noticing the dangerous thorns.

Inuyasha was sent hurtling to the ground due to the command. He suffered a few scratches but had he been stabbed by the vines, damage would've been worse.

Kagome sighed with temporary relief and closed her eyes to make a mental note to rub her saving Inuyasha's life in his face when this was all over. But almost immediately regretted doing so when she heard her name being cried out from Sango.

She opened her eyes to fine the most hideous creature she had ever seen. It had a green lizards face with a long snaky tongue. Long clammy hands and snake-like vines spiraling around its body like servants. Its left eye was severely endured and was bleeding like a mini water fall. Her eyes traveled down its body to find that it was wearing a green kimono with pink and yellow flowers. Its cute little elf ears were replaced with long green scaly ears.

"You!" she cried. It was the wood demon in another form. The demon gave a long hiss in reply as on of the thick vines spiraling around it grabbed her wrists. Kagome let out a scream and her eyes widened. The vines began creeping up her body now and slowly circling around her throat. The vines tightened around her throat and she let out a slight cough. Suddenly the vines began to glow. Kagome could feel her energy being drained.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. Where was everybody? Why wasn't anyone saving her? She felt weaker and her hand fell limp. What was going to happen to her? The grip on the vine became firmer. What was wrong with the others? Where they trapped too? She relaxed her muscles and thought about death. The had come very close to it and even kicked it in the shins a few times having spent so much time with Inuyasha and looking for the jewel shards. Her mind fell onto Inuyasha. His face appeared clearly into her mind and she smiled slightly. She liked him and she knew that he kinda liked her back but his pride wouldn't let him admit having a soft spot. She giggled remembering the times where he fought himself against being nice or mean to her.

Was it just her or were the vines starting to loose their grip? Maybe she had died now. It was all over. Besides a light choke, it wasn't that painful. And plus she died thinking of Inuyasha, _wow_, that must mean something...

Maybe she should open her eyes. She might as well try it. If she were lucky, there might be Inuyasha standing above her... she pictured his face smiling at her... telling her what a wonderful job she did.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She still felt weak. Right in front of her was the wood demon eyes wide open so clear that she would actually see the scar in its left eye that she had made. She let out a high ear piercing scream and jumped away at least 3 feet high.

The body of the wood demon lay limp on the ground. It had Miroku's spear through the back of it. She looked up and saw everyone but Inuyasha standing there smiling at her.

"You were really brave back there Kagome" praised Sango.

"Yeah, you really saved out lives" agreed Chippo. Inuyasha just stood there and gave her a long hard look, expressionless.

"Thanks guys" said Kagome going slightly pink, "So what happened, I think I blanked out for a while?"

"Well, it's actually an interesting story" said Mr. Flea.

"Miroku here snuck up on her and using all his might killed it in one shot" chirped Chippo.

"Miroku? You did that? I thought that she was the love of your life" said Kagome disbelievingly.

Miroku glowed and tried to act modest. "Oh it was nothing, really. You can't let your feelings get in the way when your in a battle."

"Yeah, that and she turned ugly and called you a loser" muttered Sango.

"What?" asked Miroku suddenly.

"Nothing" answered Sango giggling.

"You're right. It was nothing" snapped Inuyasha rather codly, "so can we get back on with out lives"

"Wow, someone's in a pissy mood" squeaked Chippo cockily.

"Am not!" answered Inuyasha hotly.

"No, Inuyasha's right" said Kagome

"No Kagome, don't feel bad for Inuyasha, he's just being selfish" said Miroku right away giving Inuyasha a dirty look.

"No guys is because – LOOK!" said Kagome pointing at the wood demon.

"Yes, we are quite aware that it is defeated and though we are all happy –"began Mr. Flea

But Chippo cut in. "No look at the shards!" he said in a high excited voice.

"Oo... They're glowing" said Miroku in awe.

"Thank you captain obvious" muttered Inuyasha as he bent down to take a closer look. He reached in the kimono of the wood demon and took out a bag. He stuck his hand inside and pulled out a tiny round crystal ball. He gazed at it.

"Is that the shikon jewel?"

Sango sighed at Kagome. "Should I say duh or you?"

A huge menacing grin swallowed Inuyasha's face as he held the shikon jewel in his hands. The jewel glowed slowly in his hand brighter and brighter. Its reflection shone clear in Inuyasha's eyes and a flare arose in his eyes. The rest of the people just stared in amazement as the jewel began to emit a slight humming sound.

Inuyasha held it in his fist in closed his eyes.

"What are you –" began Miroku

"Shut up" he snapped.

In his head he repeated the same words over and over. _I want to be pure_. He thought. He said it softly. Then louder and louder.

_I want to be pure. I want to be pure. I want to be pure. I want to be pure._

The last time, he yelled it out at the top of his lungs:

"I WANT TO BE PURE!!!"

A blinding light emit from the jewel as it rose from his hands and into his heart.

When the light faded away, Kagome was no where to be found.

Kvun: So! How do you like it? Is it good? If my first Inuyasha fic so I'm not too sure yet. Reviews are really appreciated and I'm even desperate enough to accept "constructive criticism". Anyways, I'll try to update this story more. This one chapter took me ages to finish. I really hope you like it. R&R. Ciao.


	2. Ch 2 Angels fall from the sky

Ch 2 Angels fall from the sky

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own Inuyasha just because he isn't special enough.

Kvun: Hey people! I'm so glad that you liked the first story and since I got all those nice reviews, I think I'll be nice to you guys and post another story ! Unfortunately, I'm not really in the mood of writing the next chapter so it's going to be a little short. I'm an also still really sorry about all the typo's that I still might have. And to _Steve the Pirate_ thanks for the update about Myouga (Mr. Flea). Thanks to all those who reviewed (Priestess kurumi inu's sister, lemu91, Steve The Pirate and Shawntelle). One last thing, if anyone knows the name of Sesshomaru's pet big doggy thing help is greatly appreciated. All these Japanese names are so confusing. So leave a review if you know the name. Also I'd like to mention the fact that I know nothing about Sesshomaru, his character or even his weapons and abilities. But unfortunately I have to use him in this story... just because it makes mores sense. So if you read something like him using some kind of random prop or weapon that doesn't even exist in his time SORRY! Anyways R&R! _Enjoy!_

Sesshomaru POV

Well isn't this peachy? I'm sitting on my throne one moment minding my own business and thinking about stuff when suddenly I felt this surge of power. Like a blast of energy that exceeds even my own. The great Sesshomaru! Look down to see if it was just my dog letting out a bit of his dinner, but apparently even he noticed the discharge. Jump off my throne and leap to my feet. I dash towards my golden chest (here's a made up prop) and take out my crystal ball (another made up prop). I gaze into it and it began to glow blue. That could only mean one thing.

"But who?" I mutter aloud. My dog wandered over to my and peered into the ball panting slightly.

As if answering my question, a shadow slowly began to form in the mist. It walked slowly closer and closer to me. I could begin to make out the face... My eyes widened...

"No... it couldn't be..." I uttered softly.

Back in the forest

"I WANT TO BE PURE" yelled Inuyasha. A blinding light emit from the jewel as it rose from his hands and into his heart.

When the light faded away, Kagome was no where to be found.

Little Shippo squeaked and jumped around. "Where is Kagome?" he cried very distressed.

Sango closed around. "I can't sense her energy anywhere." She muttered. But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He looked down at himself panting slightly from the screaming. He felt different. Powerful... Immortal like a true demon. His robes were now a dark blue and his hands were strong claws capable of destroying a building with one swipe.

He took a punch in the air and a tree 5 feet in front of him shattered without even physical contact.

"Very nice" he said as he continued to examine his new found powers.

"You must harness you powers master Inuyasha" said Myouga, "If you don't, you won't have control of them anymore". But Inuyasha paid no attention to him and merely flicked him off his shoulder. Myouga was sent flying in the air landing 15 feet away. He lay there motionless.

"Hey Inuyasha, that wasn't a very nice thing to do" said Sango coldly as Shippo went to go help the tiny flea. "He was just trying to give you some advice."

"Shut up! No one asked you" he snapped back.

"Oh no you don't" cried Sango taking out her boomerang and whipped it towards Inuyasha. But almost as a reflex jumped high in the air dodged it and hammered it as it came back slitting it in two.

Sango stared in disbelief as her most treasured weapon was destroyed. Even Kirara seemed hesitant to attack. She returned to her little kitty form and quivered behind Sango's leg.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said gently inching towards him.

"What!" he snapped back. Miroku flinched slightly.

"Perhaps we should go look for Kagome" suggested Miroku with a quivering voice.

"And _why_ should we do that?" jerked Inuyasha. Miroku gulped, Inuyasha was getting a little scary.

"Listen Inuyasha, you don't have to find her but we want our friend back" said Sango looking slightly startled by her snappiness.

"Fine! Go look for the stupid human! But I don't see why, it's not like she ever did us any use!" snapped Inuyasha. But that was a lie, and he knew it.

"Excuse me?!" yelled Miroku not stopping himself from hiding his sarcasm, "but if it weren't for Kagome, _you_ wouldn't even have the shikon jewel!" Inuyasha glared for a moment trying to think of a come back. But Myouga cut in.

"She's not coming back" he said lightly.

"What?" yelled Shippo

"He said she's not comi –"

"I know _what_ he said Miroku thanks" snapped Shippo.

"Why not?" asked Sango.

"Because," explain Myouga, "every time the Shikon jewel is used, there must be a sacrifice."

"Well, why Kagome?" asked Shippo, "The thing isn't random right?"

"Nothing ever happens randomly" replied Myouga wisely.

"So what happened so Kagome?" asked Miroku a little worried about the answer.

"It could be anything" said Myouga.

"Well then, it's settled, we're going to find Kagome" said Sango with a determined face.

"We?" asked Inuyasha cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kagome was always willing to help us, so now we're going to help her" said Shippo. Kirara gave a little meow with agreement.

"That's great an all, all except for _we_?" asked Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so selfish? We all want to find her and I know that deep inside, you want to find her too!" said Miroku.

"You know nothing about me" replied Inuyasha snappishly equally loudly.

"Fine then!" snapped Sango, "We'll go find Kagome ourselves!"

"Fine!" yelled Inuyasha as he stormed away.

Inuyasha walked towards the tree where his sword had been deflected by the wood demon. He grabbed it and pulled. But it wouldn't budge. He tried again pulling with all his might, but still, no use. Why couldn't he take it? _Kagome's gone now_ said a voice in his head. He swore under his breath remembering that his father had only made it in order to protect a mortal like his mother, but since Kagome was gone, it had no more purpose.

"I don't need this thing. Only fools let their emotion for humans get in the way" he said trying to convince himself.

In Sesshomaru's palace

"So... My half-demon baby brother has acquired the Shikon jewel. What a surprising twist" smirked Sesshomaru after placing his crystal ball back into the trunk. He paced back and forth in the chamber; his dog eyeing him following his every move.

"Now... how can I make this situation to my advantage?" he thought to himself. Inuyasha's powers had far exceeded his own based on what he had sensed...

"So how do I get the jewel?" he muttered. "What I need is something that he wants... that human loving fool... That's IT!" he cried suddenly making his dog jump.

"All I have to do is get one of those horrid human friends of his and –"but he was cut short by an ear piercing scream. He looked around looking for where the source was coming from. It seemed to be coming from the sky... HEADED HIS WAY!

His dog was also rather distressed as he ran around in circles trying to figure out where to hide.

Suddenly a body fell from the sky with a thud (uh... Just assume that... Sesshomaru had no ceilings?). Sesshomaru stared at the limp body. It didn't move, probably because of the impact from falling 90 feet from the sky.

He walked towards the body closely followed by his not-so-trusty dog who was quivering with fear. From what he could tell, it was a girl. She had long silky hair that fell to the floor. She wore a skirt and a shirt on top. It looked vaguely familiar, even though it wasn't a very common set. But where had he seen it before?

He walked closer inching his way towards her. She looked like a beautiful fallen angel without the wings. Suddenly she stirred. Sesshomaru's dog barked at the sudden movement. She moaned something, but it wasn't clear. Sesshomaru reached for her to turn her on her back to get a look at her face but before he even touched her, she moved to reveal a familiar scratched face. A face that brought back horrible memories.

"YOU!" cried Sesshomaru. "You're that retched girl that follows my little brother!" But she didn't answer him apparently too weak to respond.

Kvun: Alright, that's it! I'm through! Why? Because my hand hurts from all the typing (even though it was a really short chapter).

Kagome: limps across the room couldn't you buy a stunt bag or something? Or at least a stunt man.

Kvun: oh suck it up...

Kagome: THAT WAS A 90 FEET FALL!

Kvun: eh... sweat drop well money's sorta short right now... I'm on a budget.

Sesshomaru's dog: And another thing.

Kvun: what's that?

Sesshomaru's dog: I HAVE A FREAKIN NAME YOU KNOW!

Kvun: woops, well lets hope my reviewers help me with that one... in the mean time, how bout I call you... Mr. Doggie?

Myouga: Riiight... just like Mr. Flea?

Kvun: ya... sorry about that... but if its any consent, Steve the Pirate thought it was cool

Myouga: grr...

Kvun: Anyways, please review! Suggestions are always accepted, flames will however be laughed at and ignored then taken away to be burned... And please help me with these names... I'm really struggling... Thanksï!

- Kvun


	3. Ch 3 A new Journey

Ch 3 A new journey created by the end of an old

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own Inuyasha. He only takes the characters (which are very OOC) and creates his own new plot

Kvun: Hey there to all of those loyal fans and people I force read my stories. I really appreciated all this feed back and as a return, I wrote another story for your own amusement. Also, thanks for the update about Sesshomaru's dog and all. So now I know he doesn't exist, but he still makes a great character and I kinda need him later on. So for now, let's pretend that Sesshomaru has a pet dog okay? Oh and if I even have to refer to him... I'll just name him Ishotaru, just some randome name.

Kagome: And thanks to _Koi King_ for the ice pack, really help and _Sanctuary Angel_ for the Advil, the head ache was really killing me and the pain killers really helped. And I just love this teddy bear, it's so cuddly.

Kvun: Oh sure, you get stuff, what about the author? I worked much harder then you!

Kagome: Well, you got something too.

Kvun: Really? Where?

Kagome: It's actually a donation from _Koi King_ since the whole budget thing wasn't really working.

Kvun: Oh wow! How much!

Kagome: Well... let's just say it's the thought that counts.

Kvun: Huh? But how much was it?

Kagome: Never mind! Let's just get on with the story!

In the forest...

Inuyasha stalked off from deeper into the forest abandoning his trusty sword which was now useless to him.

"I don't need them" he said aloud causing some birds to fly from a near by tree. I'm a full demon, friends only get in the way he convinced himself.

_Friends are helpful_ said an inner voice.

Inuyasha slapped himself mentally. His inner voice was wrong. If he wanted to be pure and all powerful, it was to be done on his own.

_But it was Kagome who captured the jewel to begin with_ said the voice

Inuyasha paused thinking of a come back.

But it was because of Kagome that the jewel was shattered to begin with he retorted remembering Kagome fight the crow demon.

**Flash back...**

"Kagome, you'll never hit the crow from that far away" shouted Inuyasha as Kagome took aim with the bow she borrowed from the villager. The crow demon was 50 feet away. There was no way anybody could've made that shot. Even Kikyo wouldn't have made that shot, and she was the best. There was a dull _fling_ as Kagome released the arrow towards the crow. _Silly girl_, thought Inuyasha. The arrow swished pass with the crow's leg attached to it... _headed straight for crow_!

Now he understood. With the crow's claw attached to the arrow, it can't help but be attracted to the jewel within the crow's body almost assuring success. _Not bad_ he thought... for an amateur.

There was a blinding flash of light as the arrow hit the crow dead on. There was a loud screech as crow was impaled by the dart. This beams of light projected through all directions from the core of the crow. The jewel! The beams of light shot all around the area going for miles away scattering across the land. It was almost like one giant firework display.

When finally the light died away, there was nothing left of the crow. Suddenly a tiny crystal shard flew from the sky and fell towards Kagome. She caught it in her palm and stared at it for a moment.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is" she said.

"What do you think it is?" asked Inuyasha. But suddenly the truth dawned on to him and hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Tell me that that's not a shard from the jewel" he said a little menacingly. Kagome gulped.

**End flash back... **

Inuyasha stopped walking. If it weren't for her, he would've had the Shikon jewel a long time ago...

Kagome awoke several hours later. She didn't know what woke her up first, the horrible head ache, the broken leg or the fact that her wrists were tied so tightly to a chair that she couldn't feel her hand anymore.

She opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was. The last thing that she remembered was Inuyasha picking up the Shikon jewel that had finally been reformed and him wishing he was pure. She blinked and tried to rub her aching eyes, but then remembered that she was tied to a chair. Wait! She was tied to a chair? How did she get here? She looked around and a chilling voice met her ears.

"Ah, I see that our guest has finally awoken" said Sesshomaru silkily. Kagome said nothing but continued to stare. Her gaze met the eyes of Sesshomaru's dog (a/n: just imagine that he's there ok?) who gave a loud bark. Kagome flinched.

"Ishotaru! That's no way to treat our little guest! Where are your manners?" snapped Sesshomaru with false shock.

"What do you want with me?" asked Kagome. Her voice sounded strangely high. Sesshomaru grinned and slowly walked towards where she was sitting without answering. Ishotaru beamed at his master with increasing interest.

"Hey! I asked you what you want with me?" repeated Kagome rather annoyed if his ignorance.

"Patience my dear" said Sesshomaru quietly as he leaned towards Kagome. She shuddered as he drew nearer. They were inches apart and she could feel his cold breath against her face.

"Get away from me" she protested but Sesshomaru ignored her. He slowly lifted his hand towards her face and gently caressed it. Kagome reacted. Her leg shot up kicking Sesshomaru with all her might... right in between his legs. He yelled like a little girl upon contact as he leaped away howling with pain squinting his eyes.

"You'll pay for that one" he mumbled as he stepped back.

"Ishotaru, make her pay! Slash her!" he commanded immediately. The dog bounded from where it lay as he heard the command from his master. He dashed towards Kagome barking its way towards her. Kagome screamed

"Stop! Get back! Down doggy down! SIT!" she yelled but nothing stopped it as it leaped towards her.

**In the forest...**

Inuyasha walked around. Now that no one was with him, he had no real direction. No goal... and no one to do anything with. He wandered around to a river stream and bent down. He caught his reflection in the water. He looked so different... His quest was finally over, and this was the result. An all powerful pure demon. Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. Kagome was sacrificed. Sacrificed to create the new him. Was it worth it? He looked deeply into his reflection as though searching for an answer. Either way, it didn't matter. If Kagome was sacrificed, then she was gone now. The others were wasting their time looking for her.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he spent staring in the water. He was almost mesmerized by his own appearance (a/n: talk about self love). When all of a sudden he fell into the water.

He gasped as he returned to the surface of the river. He panted taking a long gulp of air.

"Gah! I hate water!" he protested splashing around trying not to get too wet. He tried to tread water avoiding another trip to the bottom. But that only made him soak in more. Water didn't go well with fur.

All of a sudden, a deer came talking by completely ignoring Inuyasha. It dipped its head into the river and drank for a while. It then stepped into the water. And walked across to the other side never sinking past its knee.

Inuyasha blink and stopped splashing around and stood up only to find that the water only went up to his knee. A gray owl in a near by tree hooted and flew away... a hoot that sounded strangely like a laugh. Inuyasha felt really stupid. His mind suddenly fell onto his fall. That was no ordinary fall. He didn't loose his balance or trip over a rock. No... he thought, something made him fall. He vaguely recognized it. It happened every time that...

"KAGOME!" he yelled suddenly. That was her command that made him sit. He began walking back now. But if he had just fallen into the river because of that... then that means...

He ran at top speed only pausing for a split second to realize the amazing swiftness he was running at. In a few seconds as he leaped from tree to tree he saw Shippo's little tail turn around the corner. With one last jump, he landed right in front of Sango who was leading the way.

"Kagome's alive!" He said panting, "We've got to go find her"

"Duh, that's what we're doing" replied Sango in a mocking voice.

"Then why are we standing here?" barked Inuyasha incredulously.

"We weren't, until you suddenly jumped us" squeaked Shippo.

"Fine then, let's go." Said Inuyasha, "we have to hurry, it's my fault that she's gone and now she's in some sort of trouble, I just know it".

"Ok then" said Miroku, "we're off"

"Just one more question" said Myouga

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Why are you wet?"

"I'll explain later"

Kvun: Wahoo! I'm done! I really like those reviews so keep them coming.

Koi King: I hope you liked this chapter and we really appreciate your uh "donations".

Sanctuary Angel: Yes I am a really great author and its people like you who inspire me to continue writing lol.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: See? He's not mean anymore. But I'm glad you like my story

Shawntelle: See? I told you that I'd finish by today? Do you like it?

Darth me: Even though I didn't like your review much, I thought that I'd mention you and say that I don't give about what you think. But appreciate your review all the same, ciao, see you in class. Oh and btw, I didn't use any taken quotes in this one so "HA!"

Steve the Pirate: Hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

Lemu 91: No real comment, mainly cause' all you wrote was "good story" but still hope you like this .

-Kvun


	4. Ch 4 New found powers

Ch 4 Newfound Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just this stupid attempted good for nothing plot that might be sued any day because it sucks so much.

Kvun: Hey all, I'm really sorry I didn't update this story sooner, but a certain friend of mine held me back because she needed a little help. Fortunately, I can multi task… just a little slower. So to Shawntelle, this should be up by Monday just as u asked…

Kagome: Anyways, thanks for _Koi King's _"donation".

Kvun: Oh really? Another one?

Kagome: Yeah, now our budget extends to about… (Takes out calculator and does many complicated scientific experiments) $5.01

Inuyasha: … … …

Kvun: Oh yeah, and also from _Koi King_, here's a nice cotton towel for Inuyasha to dry off… I also suggest maybe some deodorant…

Inuyasha: … … … Oh sure… pick on the dog guy who smells…

Kagome: Well it's true, fur doesn't mix with water…

Ishotaru: (Runs towards Kagome to attack)

Kagome: Not this time buddy! _Koi King_ just gave me a nice little leash.

Ishotaru: (Chained to his dog house and can't move)

Inuyasha: Hold on a sec here, look at my script!

Kvun: Yeah, I think I know what's on it seeing as how I _wrote_ it

Inuyasha: But I would never act like that.

Kvun: Ok, so maybe you're slightly OOC

Inuyasha: Slightly? Ahem, have you not read my profile?

Kvun: Don't worry, it's just a story, and people will love it

Inuyasha: Grr…

Kvun: Anyhow, on to the story

Inuyasha starred into the clear starry night by the camp fire while listening to the muffle snores of Miroku (they just had dinner). His heart was still beating ferociously fast from the nightmare he had just had.

**Dream scene…**

Inuyasha was walking down a pitch black route alone. The only thing that he could see was himself.

"Hey guys, where are you?" he called. His voice echoed to every side contrasting with the absence of a reply. The silence was bone chilling. He felt as if even if he ran around for 1 000 miles, he would encounter no one. Nothing but darkness…

"If this is some screwed up joke from Miroku, I swear, I'm going to kill you."

But deep down, he knew this was no joke. He felt all alone, with no where to go. As if he was trapped in his own hollow mind…

Suddenly he sensed something. He was no longer alone. He looked around in a fighting position… but found nothing.

"Who's there?" he called out. But the echo of his voice told him nothing. His heart thumped faster… where was he?

All of a sudden, he heard an icy voice… as if someone was calling him from the dead.

"Inuyasha…" it muttered faintly. Its voice was so clear yet it seemed so distant.

"Inuyasha…" it repeated. He turned around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" he demanded trying to keep the panic in his voice down. He recognized that voice, yet it seemed so different then he remembered. The voice that he remembered was soft and gentle… comforting and made him feel wanted and useful…

"Inuyasha…" it whispered again

"Kagome! Is that you?" he called. There was a blinding flash of light right in front of him. His arms covered him but through a tiny gap, he saw a body immerge from the light. First he legs with the green uniform skirt she always wore… then her long slim body. She looked exactly the same… just as cheerful… just as confident… just as beautiful…

"Kagome, I'm so glad I found you" he said walking towards her with his arms spread out. But she just smiled saying nothing. Something was not right.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha starting to panic again. Still, she said nothing. This was really beginning to become freaky.

"Kagome, answer me!" cried Inuyasha grabbing her shoulders and shaking her rather violently. But he didn't need to shake her at all. The moment his fingers touched her, her eyes seemed to awaken. She suddenly seemed to be aware of her surroundings… She looked around with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Who are you?" she cried starring at Inuyasha as if she had never seen him before.

"Its me! Inuyasha!" he answered rather surprised, "Don't you remember?" he asked softly…

"Inuyasha? Is that really you?" she asked, "You look so… different…"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He took her into his arms and embraced her as her face plunged into his chest.

"It's ok Kagome, I'm here now." He said calmly.

"Inuyasha… I missed you…" she said, clearly sobbing in tears.

"It's ok Kagome" he said reassuringly tightening his grip around her.

"Where did you go?" he asked quietly, "We've been looking for you for days"

"Well, the last thing I remember was you holding the jewel…" she paused at that as if afraid to continue. Inuyasha released her lightly and cupped her chin with one hand raising her head so she could see his face.

"Listen, what ever happened, it's going to be ok." He said softly looking into her eyes. They were sparkling with shiny tears as she smiled.

"Well I landed in Sessho –

But she seemed to freeze there. She made a choking sound as if something invisible was grabbing tightly on her neck. She looked down at herself and screamed. Inuyasha looked down and saw that her legs were disappearing. Long invisible ropes seem to be coming from all directions wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles. Without any warning she was sent flying back right out of Inuyasha's grasp with a faint _swish_.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" she cried as she flew further and further away.

Inuyasha darted towards her and leaped high in the air reaching for her slowly disappearing body. He grabbed on to her hand and tugged.

"I'm not gonna loose you again!" he shouted pulling her with all his might. But slowly, her hand was disappearing too and suddenly, her hand was gone. The last thing he saw before plummeting down a pit of darkness was her face, no longer filled with glittery tears but with a look of fear begging for help.

"KAGOME!!"

It took an eternity for Inuyasha to fall as the pitch blackness swallowed him. His last cries of Kagome echoed through every direction but he knew it was pointless. He had lost Kagome again.

**End Dream… **

Inuyasha sat up by the dying fire still thinking about his dream. Was that a real dream? What had happened? This was torturing him… he didn't know what to do… The grabbed his hair and wrenched it out of frustration and let out a low growl.

"Good evening master Inuyasha" said a low humble voice from bellow him. Inuyasha looked down and saw Myouga looking up at him.

"Oh, it's you" he said loftily.

"What? Not even a good morning hug?" he said sarcastically.

"Cut the drama flea, I'm not really in the mood" replied Inuyasha.

"You seemed to be troubled" he spoke cautiously breaking the long silence.

"Yeah so?" he snapped.

"Hey I was just trying to help, no need to bite my head off" he replied getting angry.

"_Hey I was just trying to help_" Inuyasha repeated in a mocking voice, "Why don't you put it on a flashy poster"

"I don't know why I ever bother trying to help; it's just not _appreciated_ anymore" he grumbled returning to a tent.

"I had a dream" said Inuyasha suddenly.

"Very good, we'll give you your Nobel prize in the morning" he snickered, "See? I can be snappy too." But Inuyasha ignored him.

"It wasn't an ordinary dream though" he said.

"Oh really?" replied the flea, "tell me about it". So Inuyasha retold the dream to Myouga. It seemed to make him feel much better then ripping his hair off.

"And then I woke up" he finished.

"I see…" said Myouga turning away.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Well what?" asked the flea cockily.

"Well was it real?" demanded Inuyasha resuming to his grouchy stage.

"Maybe…" replied Myouga silkily. Inuyasha had had enough.

"Listen flea," grabbing the flea by it's leg, "I know you know something about this so tell unless you want to spend a long time unable to fly"

"Well, it's no big secret, you were able to communicate with Kagome in your dream" said the flea struggling with Inuyasha's grip.

"What does that mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"It means what it sounds like. In your dream, you were thinking about Kagome and she appeared to you and you spoke to her"

"So that was the real her?"

"Yes, she was also sleeping and she was brought to your dream"

"And how did she get to my dream?"

"You did genius!"

"Me? I can do that?"

"I don't know why you're so surprised"

Inuyasha released his grip letting Myouga fly around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you're a pure demon, you're bound to get new powers; this is just one of them"

There was a long pause as Myouga hovered around Inuyasha who was deep in thought still thinking about the dream.

"I just realized something" gasped Inuyasha jumping up without warning knocking narrowly missing Myouga who flew out of the way just in time.

"What is it?" asked Myouga

"She said something about _Sessho_ but I didn't realize what it meant until now," he said, "Kagome's with Sesshomaru!"

"No shit Sherlock" muttered Myouga.

"What? You knew?!" demanded Inuyasha

"Well duh" he said

"What didn't you tell me?" asked Inuyasha practically yelling.

"Well, I thought you knew" said Myouga backing away slightly.

"What's all the racket?" as Sango and Miroku climbed out of their tent. Shippo chirped from bellow letting out a long yawn.

Inuyasha sighed sitting down on a log retelling his dream and everything that Myouga had told him and what he had realized from it. By the time he was finally finished, the sun had already risen as the fire had vanished.

"Alright then, we're off" said Inuyasha.

"But how do we know where Sesshomaru's hiding?" asked Sango

"If there's one thing that I know about my older brother is that he isn't going to keep Kagome just for the sake of it. Trust me, we'll find out soon enough.

Kvun: Ok then, that's the end of the chapter. I really hope u guys liked it. Please review. "Constructive criticism" is accepted, so are NICE reviews. Flames by evil reviewers will be of course laughed at then hunted down. And here are notes to all my friends and reviewers

Harishan: I hope you liked it, this one took me extra long.

Judy: I hope you're satisfied; I couldn't update this till a day later since you needed help on your French homework

Koi King: Still loving your gifts and donations, keep them coming.

Shawntelle: See? I you told me to have this up by Monday and I did. Hope you like it.

Priestess karumi inu's sister: See? He's all "kind hearted" too in this story. Isn't that sweet? lol

Angela: I can't believe you don't know who Evanescence is!! Shame on you! Even your sister Amy knows!

- Kvun


	5. Ch 5 Things aren't always what they seem...

Ch 5 Things aren't always what they seem Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own anything already taken in this story… I only have my self-dignity left which is currently ebbing away…

Kvun: Heyz to all my readers! I'm really, extremely, very, super duper sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Life's just been so hectic and I haven't had the time to do anything at all! (People at my school know what I mean). Anyhow, lucky for you guys though, I found some space I my schedule to write this next story mostly because it's almost Christmas and our near-human teachers decided to not give out too much homework. I wanna say thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing and also to Shawntelle who's been bugging me at school about my story updates (this is actually her Christmas present lol). Anyhow, I'd better start the story before I start to ramble. Once again I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors or OOC-ness on my characters. Enjoy!

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

Every time Inuyasha or his friends took a step, that was the sound that they produced as the dead dry crusty leaves beneath them crumbled under their weight. Inuyasha led the way as usually followed by the rest of the gang. Shippo stood hanging on Miroku's shoulders, Myouga asleep in Sango's kimono pocket and Kirara skipped along happily taking one leap every two of Inuyasha's steps.

"Tell me again what we're looking for Inuyasha" asked Sango letting out a long yawn. They had been walking all day stopping only once for a quick meal. They didn't complain though, because it was the same thing that happened everyday and they knew from experience not to question Inuyasha.

"I don't know yet" replied Inuyasha though he didn't know why, she had asked the same thing only 5 minutes ago. He kept his eyes on the path way hunching only slightly. His little dog ears (now twice as sensitive thanks to his purification) sensed his surroundings through all angles. Not a single movement got past him. He knew how it went. Now she would question his route and whether they were headed the right way.

"Then how do you know that we're going the right direction?" she asked as if this were all a well rehearsed play.

"I don't know, I just –

"Feel it" finished off Miroku in a bored manner having memorized the conversation an hour ago. And as if on cue, Shippo entered the conversation.

"But that's what you said yesterday, and the day before" he said.

"Well obviously we still haven't found it yet have we smart ass!" snapped Inuyasha getting rather aggravated still keeping the same position and eyes on the path way.

"But what exactly are we trying to find?!" asked Sango loudly.

"I told you, I'll know when I see it!" replied Inuyasha even louder. There was a brief pause just as there always is after a conversation like that. It was Inuyasha who broke the silence (as usual).

"I told you already, if there's one thing I know about my big brother (he twitched at the word 'brother') is that he's not about the keep Kagome just for the sake of it. No… he wants something, I know he does, and it involves me… and he's using Kagome to get it. If only I knew what it was…"

"Hmm… I don't know _master_, could it be the Shikkon Jewel!" said Myouga in a you're-my-jack-ass-master-whom-I-hate-but-won't-show-in-front-of-you-with-a-fake-Brittish-accent kinda voice.

"Oh joy, you're awake from your little nap" said Inuyasha sarcastically without even looking at him.

"You know my dear Inuyasha, your brother knows you very well" commented Myouga lightly.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" snapped Inuyasha.

"He knows that you're going to go after Kagome, he wants you to come to him" said Myouga.

"So?" repeated Inuyasha, "if it's me he wants, then it's me he'll get! I'm not afraid of him!" he said boldly looking up momentarily from the path then returning a second later.

"So you're walking right into a trap, but you're too blinded by your heroism that you don't realize what right in front of you!" snapped Sango angrily.

It happened so fast that no one had time to react. All of a sudden there was a cold blood-chilling scream. This was not part of the script. Inuyasha had Sango raised by the neck 5 inches off the ground pinned to a tree by his bare hands. She choked a bit and let out a gasping sound.

Cute innocent Kirara transformed immediately to rush towards her keepers aid. Three times bigger now, she growled at Inuyasha warning him to release Sango who was not steadily turning from red to a light shade of blue.

"Shut up you fur ball or you'll be next" he growled menacingly but she wouldn't hold back. She let out a loud bark and flames flared from her tail. Her eyes glowed into a shade of yellow that made her cat pupil slits show more.

"Inuyasha, let her go…" said Miroku cautiously

"Why?! So I can listen to you guys complain?! So I can here you whine at me?! So I can here some idiot flea be a smart ass with me?! I don't think so!" he roared back eyes flaring. Nobody said anything to this so Inuyasha continued.

"But know… why listen to Inuyasha, he just happens to be the strongest guy here who could rip you all apart limb by limb! Just the guy who's had any contact with Kagome and who knew that she was alive! Not to mention the guy even stands a chance in saving Kagome once we find her!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me kind sir, but would you mind keeping it down?" said a voice.

Inuyasha released Sango and she fell to the ground choking. Kirara shrank to her normal size and darted straight towards her letting out a loud purr as Sango began massaging her neck. But Inuyasha paid no attention to this. The was looking around for the source of the voice but saw no one.

"Who said that?" he barked out.

"I did" replied a voice from below. He looked down and saw an aged old lady on a walking stick. She wore a flowery robe that matched her dark brown hair despite her age. She was short, about 4"1, and was hunched back.

"Sorry my dear, but I was just wondering if you could keep it down a little, we are in the middle of a celebration here"

"We're terribly sorry ma'am for creating all that racket" apologized Myouga immediately giving Inuyasha a glare.

"Oh it's quite all right dear" said the old lady brushing it away with her hands as if it were nothing but a speck of dirt.

Suddenly there was a rattling and a bush shook. Inuyasha immediately reached for his sword and wrenched it out blocking everybody (except the old lady) behind him with his arm.

The bush shook again and a hand reached out to pull away a branch. Something was going to appear any second now. Inuyasha's heart thumped faster and faster. You could literally see the little beads of sweat pouring from his skull. Suddenly a body appeared but before Inuyasha could even take a swing with his sword, Miroku raced right up to the person.

It was a girl with long wavy hair up to her waist line. She wore a golden silk kimono and had a pink flower put into her hair.

"Hey there," said Miroku putting on his sexy voice, "how you doin'?" But the girl completely ignored him.

"Oh there you are Yanami" she sighed with relief moving towards the old lady, "we were wondering where you had gone."

"I'm fine dear" replied the old lady who was apparently Yanami. The girl then turned around to Inuyasha and the group. It was quite a strange scene. Inuyasha, all sweaty, was holding up his sword still frozen in a fighters mode, Sango choking on the floor being comforted by Kirara and Shippo and Miroku, still drooling gazing at the girl.

"And who are these fine people?" asked the girl as if all these poses were completely normal. Miroku immediately jumped beside her.

"Well, that girl over there is Sango, as you can see, she's looking her best today (Sango let out a particularly loud choke), over there's Shippo, but he's too young and of a different species, Inuyasha over there's nice and all but need a little anger treatment, plus, he's a dog" he said all in one breath.

"But me," he wrapped an arm around the girl, "I'm Single, but you can call me Dr. Love" resuming to his low sexy voice. But once again, she ignored Miroku and took his arm off her shoulders.

"Hmm… I love an angry man…" she said batting her eyes towards Inuyasha making him blush a little. Miroku was furious.

"No no no… you heard me all wrong," rushed Miroku, "He's just an innocent little puppy, me I'm the violent one" he said hopefully. But yet again, she paid no attention to him.

"You must stay with us, at least for the night" placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"No, we couldn't, we're wouldn't want to be a bother" said Inuyasha trying to keep his voice sincere. He took her hand off his shoulder.

"A _bother_? Not even, please, I insist that you stay, I'm sure traveling for a week must have been tiring…" said Yanami.

"Wait a second there, how do you know that we've been traveling for a week?" asked Inuyasha sharply. Yanami looked temporarily blocked but then replied calmly.

"This is the middle of the forest; it takes a while to get from one end to another." Inuyasha starred at her for a moment but said nothing.

"Please, stay with us?" asked the girl batting her eye lashes slowly. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then to Sango thinking hard. They did after all need a place to stay for the night and he sleeping on the floor like before didn't seem all that fun. In the end, he decided to stay for the night.

"Thank you miss" he said slightly monotone.

"Please, call me Rami" she said she smiled. So Yanami led to way towards their home taking Inuyasha boldly by the shoulders and directing him. Sango slowly got up and followed closely monitored by Shippo and Kirara. Miroku stayed behind to walk with Rami.

"So Rami, what's your sign?

"Shut up you imbecile," snapped Rami loosing he innocent soft voice, "and it Miss Ramishi Motasuri to you buddy" she said stalking away. Miroku stood there staring at Rami as she disappeared into the clearance.

"She digs me" he said.

Kvun: Ok people! I'm dun part 1! Please review, it really makes a writer feel good. All reviews accepted. And Merry Christmas!


End file.
